Favourite Face Off Episode 6
by DMC360
Summary: In this episode we have two battles! The first is Nightwing vs. Bane and the second is Spider-Man vs. Magneto! Which 2 of the 4 competitors go through?


**Favourite Face Off**

***Copyright Disclaimer:**

**I do not own: Godzilla, Transformers, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Bakugan, Beast Quest, Dinosaur King, Knack, Kid Icarus Uprising, Pokémon, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Greek Mythology, Yugioh and or Xiaolin Showdown. Also if you are wondering yes I gave permission to Pokesassin to do his version of my original idea!**

**Speaking of Pokesassin, check out their version as well as it is really good and the battles are well thought out! Also this episode is a bit longer due to the fact that there are two full length battles in it! I am getting pumped to do the 2****nd**** round so I am trying to get there as soon as possible!**

Dick Grayson is the best acrobat in the world and there is no doubt about that. He used to perform in Haly's Circus with his parents until sadly they were killed in a trapeze accident. After that Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) took him under his wing and made him the first Robin. After a while Dick Grayson took on the mantle: _**Nightwing.**_

Bane stood in his cell making sure all of the tubes on him connected into his veins. To give himself extra strength during battle, Bane would use a drug called Venom. Venom made him extremely strong and dangerous! He then laughed evilly as he knew his opponent would be previous boy wonder; Nightwing. All he needed to do was snap Nightwing's twig like legs in half and he'd be done for! "Attention to all those unfortunate enough to be here. The next match is about to begin! Will Nightwing and... Bane please report to the arena floor. Their cells opened and they walked towards the same sandy pit as everyone else did. Arkham Asylum simulated as the battleground they'd be using. Nightwing was on the outside of the Asylum, while Bane was inside. "Let the battle commence!" The Mysterious voice shouted. Nightwing ran at the wall in front of him and leaped on top of it. He turned on his night vision and scanned the area for possible advantages. He knew he didn't have much time because Bane would be there any minute. (In the competitors' jail cells) Spider-Man was sitting at the edge of his seat. He muttered "So he calls himself a hero..." looking at the hologram showing Nightwing. Back on the Battlefield, the alarm for when an asylum member escaped went off. Nightwing was running out of time. He couldn't see anything to take advantage of and knew he would have to check inside the asylum next. Bane then knocked the East wall of the asylum wall down screaming in anger. He used some of his venom and the veins on his arms grew bigger directly after that. Bane noticed Nightwing perched on the wall and began to charge at him with a great pace. Nightwing needed to get to the inside of the Asylum but would have to get past Bane first. He jumped off the wall and over the rampaging Bane. Unluckily for Nightwing, Bane caught his leg mid air and slammed him into the ground. Nightwing spit out blood and kicked Bane in the face and tripped him onto his back as well as releasing his grip on Nightwing's leg. Nightwing limped as fast as he could to the hole in the wall in the asylum. He had just made it there when Bane got back up and began charging at Nightwing again. "Come here Boy Wonder!" Bane shouted in his South-American accent but Nightwing was paying attention. "If I can break the Bat, I can easily break the Bird!" Bane shouted in a mocking tone. Nightwing clenched his fist in anger whilst remembering the time Bane broke Batman's back. As soon as Nightwing entered Arkham Asylum he immediately thought of a strategy. He took out his two electrified escrima sticks and pulled the fire alarm close by. The sprinklers in the roof activated to quench the fire (which didn't exist!) Nightwing slid down to the end of the hall and prepared to finish off Bane. The South American Criminal Mastermind broke through the front entrance of the Asylum and shouted "you shall die!" Bane began running towards Bane at lightning speeds because of the puddles on the ground. Nightwing thought to himself "please work..." Nightwing electrified the puddle below him with his escrima sticks. Bane began to scream in pain as the electricity travelled through the water while Nightwing was unaffected as his suit was insulated. "_Boy_ _Wonder!"_ Bane said before he collapsed on the ground.

"Nightwing has defeated Bane to progress to round two! Now normally you would have to wait until next week for the next fight but I am feeling generous today. Spiderman and Magneto report to the Arena now!

Spiderman (Andrew Garfield version) and Magneto (Michael Fassbender version) walked to the arena where the competitors fought. It quickly changed into New York before the Mysterious Voice shouted "Begin the fight!" Magneto flew up into the air and used his magnetism powers to lift a Taxi and he attempted to slam it into Spider-Man but he dodged it at the last second. "Wow you got a little too close there tin can!" Spider-Man said. Spider-Man started to sling his webs from building to building to escape Magneto and come up with a plan. But he was stuck for ideas, Magneto was a hard foe to beat and with no preparation Spider-Man felt it was impossible. His Spider-sense went off and ducked because Magneto had thrown another taxi towards him. Before he could think of anything else Spider-Man began to plummet to the ground. He tried to sling another web but without him knowing, Magneto had crushed his web shooters as they were made of metal. Magneto caught him midair and started to say "you think your powers are better than mine. You thought you could win this easily but I am here to tell you Spider-Man... You were wrong!" Magneto then crushed Spider-man into a ball and released him again. "I am superior, Spider-Man!" Magneto said. The metal controlling villain dropped Spider-Man's lifeless corpse to the ground below. "Magneto has won! He will be moving on to the next round!" Magneto flew down to the hallway the other winners went down and Spider-Man's body was dragged back to his cell. "That is all for now you freaks of nature!"


End file.
